See Who I Am
by YaoiRocks
Summary: The truth about Itachi was spread around the village and they have demanded for him and Naru back to the village! Along with their children. Read as all hell breaks loose as Sasuke still lusts for Naru and the blonde himself became careless on a mission..


Hello everyone! This is the long awaited sequel to 'Angels'!! Following the theme of using titles of songs done by Within Temptation, this is named "See Who I Am". I will be writing the story, not XKhaalidaX. I have not spoken or seen her in a while now. Her parents loathe me and most likely forbidden her to see me or use the computer...so I've decided to write this myself. That and now I am half way across the country from her now, it does make it difficult. Okay, it's only a four hour journey by train, but England's a small country, lawlz. But yes, here's the sequel to "Angels". I hope I can produce this story as well as I can "Angels" X3

Title: See Who I Am

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, future lemon(s) etc etc

Pairings: ItaNaru, SasoDei…maybe others

Summary: The truth about Itachi was spread around the village and they have demanded for him and his bouncy blonde back to the village! Along with the rest of the brood...Read as all hell breaks loose as Sasuke still lusts for Naruto and the blonde himself became careless on a mission...

Hope you enjoy!!

--xx--

Tsunade laced her fingers together as a long sigh passed her lips. Her eyes were closed, a light frown on her young looking face as if she was deep in thought. Jiraiya stood not to far from her desk, his eyes watching her every move like a hawk,

"Are you sure that you have made the right decision? Are you sure that they're ready?"  
She then sighed again, leaning back in the chair and opening her soft brown eyes, turning her head to the side to look at her old team mate.

"I am sure...what they do with the information is up to them." She replied. Just as those words passed her lips the door opened. She looked up to see the members of the council file in, along with Uchiha Sasuke. Tsunade's lip curled slightly in distaste. She hated that Uchiha. Itachi had proved to be alright once Jiraiya had had one long talk with the man. He had proved to be a very good father to Suki and the twins as well. Although Tsunade was still planning to give that Uchiha a piece of her mind.

"We have reached our decision, Tsunade-sama." said one of the council members. The blonde Hokage perked up in interest, but not saying anything.

"We wish for Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto to be returned to Konoha." The decision shocked Tsunade. She was expecting them to tell her that they thought it was all lies and that the two should be found and executed.

"We will be informing the village, in our absence, please make a team to go get Itachi and Naruto." They nodded before withdrawing from the room.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade and nodded,

"I provided them with some evidence to support the truth about Itachi." He said in a quiet voice. Tsunade blinked, then frowned lightly before a small smile touched her lips,

"Thank you, Sasuke." She murmured just loud enough to head. The Uchiha blinked onyx eyes at her, his left hand twitching lightly. He then cleared his throat and said,

"I only request that I be sent with whoever to go and her Naruto and my brother, if you would allow me." His lip twitched and the look on his face clearly said he thought she would deny him his request. Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again,

"Will you be hostile in any way to Naruto and Itachi?" She asked, watching him closely for his reactions. The man shook his head,

"It has been seven years since I last saw them...I would like to see them again, especially Naruto, and Suki, my niece. I have a right to see my own family, don't I?" Tsunade thought about it for a moment. It was true. And, Sasuke was now with a ANBU woman, also being an ANBU himself, and they both had just recently had a baby girl. The village had celebrated the birth of the first Uchiha child within the village. They were now going to discover that there were other Uchiha children, six to be exact as Naruto and Itachi had had a further three children in the seven years. She knew because of the letters she had received and no doubt Sasuke knew as well since Naruto also kept him updated as to the family's progress. She then nodded slowly,

"You may Sasuke. Jiraiya will be leading...I was just going to send him but due to your request, you'll be going with him."

The Uchiha bent at the waist with a small bow before he left the room, giving a small smile on the way out. Tsunade smiled and commentated,

"He's changed ever since he's been with Takara, and the news of their first child is fantastic." Jiraiya made no reply, but he nodded his head. The old man then rubbed his hands together,

"Right, now to grab Sasuke and go get the Uchiha and the brat."

The blonde woman laughed, raising a hand to wave him in dismissal. The white haired sannin grinned before sliding out of the room in search of Sasuke.

--xx--

Sasuke entered the Uchiha mansion, closing the door with a quiet snap behind him. He tilted his head as he strained to hear the sounds of his wife and daughter. His lip twitched. They were in the living room. He could hear the soft gurgles of the two week old baby and the loving words of his wife. He sighed. He had no true feelings of love towards the woman. Slight, but not as much as he loved Naruto. He had thought he could wipe away those feelings when he married Takara, made it so that he loved her and only her. She was one of the most beautiful woman in the village. She had accepted him as who he was and no one less or more. She saw through the fact that he was an Uchiha and his snobbish attitude. He felt guilt burn in his throat. He wished he could love her just as much. She was the dearest friend to him. He felt so guilty about not loving her as much as he loved Naruto, that he had told her. She had just smiled and said she understood. Sasuke was truly lucky to have her.

He made his way to the living room, a small, but tender smile on his lips. Takara was sitting on the sofa, one arm curled protectively around the new born baby as the other held the bottle of milk. She would have preferred to breast feed, but she was unable to produce enough milk to be able to do that. She looked up at him and smiled warmly in greeting at him, her dark eyes sparkling with love and amusement. The Uchiha sat down next to her with a sigh, watching as she fed the newborn. When she was done, she placed the baby on her shoulder and rubbed and patter her back. After Kaede, the baby, gave a large burp, Takara brought Kaede to her arms again, cradling her. Takara then turned her eyes to Sasuke and asked,

"What is troubling you my husband?" He scratched his cheek, finding it hard to find the words to express how he felt. He then settled with saying,

"The council have demanded for Itachi and Naruto to be brought back to the village to become Konoha nins again. They won't be punished and their previous ranks given back. Naruto Jounin and Itachi ANBU."

Takara's eyes lit up,

"Where will they be staying?" She asked.

"Here."

Her expression grew to one of excitement,

"That means I can see their children which I have heard so much about. Oh, Sasuke, this is wonderful! But...will you be happy if Itachi comes back...and what of Naruto?" She asked the last bit a little hesitantly as if she were afraid of the answer. Sasuke looked at her and then down at the now sleeping Kaede. As if sensing his thoughts, she handed the baby over. As his arms held her, Kaede opened her eyes, staring blankly at him before she attempted to move a moment before she fell still again. He sighed and replied,

"Naruto has Itachi. I can't have him...I am perfectly happy with you, Takara." As if to back up what he was saying, he gave the warmest smile he could muster. It pained him to say it, but he needed Takara. Not only as a friend, but someone to help rebuild the Uchiha clan. Takara seemed to have bought it as she smiled back, tying her long black, curly hair up at the neck. She then stood up, moving in the direction of the kitchen. Sasuke got up with Kaede in his arms, following her into the kitchen. He sat down at the dining table as she moved about, making them something to eat. Just as soon as she got everything out to make something, the head of Jiraiya looked around the door, waving,

"Hello! Sorry to drop in on you two like this, but we need to move as soon as we can." Takara blinked in surprise before she frowned,

"Are you expecting me to let my husband go out on a simple search mission without eating his lunch! I am not having it! Either you bugger off for a couple of hours or come and join us."

Jiraiya blinked in surprise before he shrugged, shuffling into the room to sit at the table with Sasuke,

"I think I'll have lunch then...but we must get a move on afterwards."

"Yes, yes..." She replied in a dismissive tone as she moved about the kitchen, singing quietly to herself as she made them something to eat. Jiraiya leaned across the table to look at Kaede with a small smile on his face,

"She's beautiful." He commentated. Although, to him, Suki had been the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. Sasuke nodded,

"Thank you."

They then sat in silence, watching Takara work. Jiraiya had learned his lesson about spying on Takara. She had been able to detect him and took him to the Hokage...who immediately smashed him through a solid wall. That had heart. He then had to face Sasuke's wrath. He shuddered. That was an experience he wished he could forget.

He was startled from his thoughts when a plate of food was placed in front of him of a hot steaming casserole. He grinned and thanked the woman as she took Kaede from Sasuke as they ate their meal quickly. When it was done, Sasuke stood up, kissing Takara,

"Thank you. I need to go and quickly get my things."

He left the room, both Jiraiya and Takara watching him as he left. The old man heaved a sigh and he leaned back in his chair.

"I have a feeling things will become a lot more interesting soon..." He murmured, much to himself as to anyone else. Takara hummed in agreement as she had heard him. Jiraiya flashed her a smile before he stood up,

"Sasuke should be ready soon." He sighed, rolling his right shoulder in it's socket. A second after he said that, the dark haired male swept into the room, ready. They did not have to go that far, Jiraiya knew where they were they were heading, which wasn't that far from Konoha, a couple days traveling at most. However...there was a small chance that they may refuse and want to remain as missing nin instead of coming back to the village. Sasuke paused at that thought before he shook his head. They would be able to convince them to come home. It would be nice. Ever since Naruto had left, the rookie 12 were not the same. They all missed the blonde dearly. He smirked to himself. Imagine their faces when he brings the dobe back. He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Jiraiya,

"Ready, let's go."

--xx--

Dark eyes scanned the land before him, a light scowl on his face. They then turned to the old sannin who was sitting on a rock nearby,

"Are you _sure_ they got your message?" He asked, letting irritation colour his voice. The old man stared at him and huffed slightly,

"They'll come." He insisted, for about the tenth time today. They had been waiting for Itachi and Naruto for the past five hours. Jiraiya had, apparently, sent them a message telling them to come to their position. The Uchiha gave an irritated growl and turned away from the sannin, looking into the direction of Konoha, seriously thinking about going back home. He then blinked when he could feel three chakra signatures heading their way. He turned his head in the direction they were coming from and blinked. It was Itachi and Naruto, dressed in Akatsuki garb, and there was a girl with them, looking about ten years of age. She wore a fishnet top with a black top that stopped just above the belly button, black skirt to mid thigh, knee high black boots and a leather jacket to the waist. Her black hair was to mid shin, a silky looking black that was unique to the Uchiha clan. Her bright blue eyes shone with a brilliance that rivaled Naruto's. Sasuke's jaw then snapped shut when he realised that that was Suki, Itachi's and Naruto's first child.

Naruto ginned and jumped on Jiraiya, giving him a hug, Suki doing very much the same. Seemed like she was more like Naruto than her father, as the elder Uchiha stood a little ways back. Naruto then noticed Sasuke and gave a small wave and a small grin. Sasuke nodded in response. Itachi watched his younger brother for a little bit before he turned to Jiraiya,

"So...why have you summoned us here?"

The old man, who had been talking to Suki, looked up and gave a small cough,

"Well...Sasuke here had told Tsunade about your innocence...and she then told the council...And they have decided that they want you both back in the village. If you both return, you will get back your ranks. Itachi ANBU squad leader and Naruto a Jounin."

Needless to say, both of them were shocked, even Itachi allowed his surprise to flicker across his stoic face before it returned to it's normal impassive expression.

"Well...Ah...this _is_ a surprise..." Naruto said, chuckling in a nervous fashion. Sasuke could see the longing to return to his hometown in his eyes. Sasuke's eyes went to Itachi and he could feel that the elder Uchiha had the same longing as the blonde.

"Where would we be living?" Itachi asked, his eyes fixed upon Jiraiya, who was about to answer when Sasuke stepped forward,

"You are invited to stay with me...and my wife, Takara and my daughter, Kaede."

Naruto blinked once, and then twice before a wide grin split his face and he gave Sasuke a playful punch on the shoulder,

"Finally got a girl that didn't irritate you, eh? How old is Kaede?"

"Two weeks." For some reason, he felt proud about his child and would tell anyone who would ask about her. Naruto clapped his hands together,

"That's so cute!"

Suki, who had been watching from the sidelines, approached Sasuke and looked him up and down,

"You must be Uncle Sasuke father and mother always talk about." Sasuke felt startled. They talked about him? Not in a good way he bet. Suki gave a smile,

"Pleased to finally meet you." She was rather polite for a ten year old. Sasuke chuckled and smirked in return before he looked at Naruto and Itachi, awaiting their answer. Naruto looked at Itachi and something seemed to pass between them. Naruto then looked at Jiraiya and nodded,

"We'll be more than welcome to come back to Konoha...just as long as you come back and help us pack."

Sasuke bit back a cry of joy. Finally, Naruto would be in his grasp! When no one was looking, a malicious smirk crossed his face as a predatory twinkle entered his eyes. Finally, Naruto was going to be _his!_

--xx--

There yooh go!!! First chapter of the sequel to "Angels". Sorry it is a little on the small side, but this is more of a prologue than anything, lawlz. I spent most of the night working on this xD I didn't get any sleep, whoopsie. Ah well, at least it's up now. And if anyone is interested in an 18+ het, Yaoi and Yuri forum, you'll fine the link on my profile, thankies! Until next time, tata!

-YaoiRocks-

-Peace out and Yaoi for all-


End file.
